


six inches taller and a whole lot smarter - Shane fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [22]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Fanmix, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: A fanmix for digging yourself a hole and climbing out of it (and there are things that make it worth it, your chicken, your ragtag bunch of a family, tunnler games, a fridge full of goodies…)
Series: My fanmixes [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	six inches taller and a whole lot smarter - Shane fanmix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because this is what you do. get up.  
> blame the liquor for the heaviness. call in late  
> to work. go to the couch because the bed  
> is too empty. watch people scream about love  
> on Jerry Springer. count the ways  
> it could be worse.  
> -Marty McConnell - Survival Poem #17

Image description: 4 images: 1. shows a detail from marc chagalls "Bridal pair with the Eiffel Tower" showing a couple and a small child on a gigant chicken 2. shows two pabels from calvin and hobbes, calvin asks "Dad how does a light bulb work" he answers "magic" "dad what causes wind?" "Trees sneezing" 3. shows victor olivias "absinthe drinker" a person with a devasted expression and a green see though ghost sitting on the table in front of them 4. shows a rooster/end Image description

Tracklist

 **5 chinese brothers** – [my dads face](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUWDxoWRbZQ) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/5-chinese-brothers-my-dads-face-lyrics))  
**ACDC** – [downpayment blues](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFyGuuJJfKU) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Ac-dc-down-payment-blues-lyrics))  
**AJJ** \- [The Micheal Jordan of Drunk Driving ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/p0bRmpYqvmY)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Ajj-the-micheal-jordan-of-drunk-driving-lyrics))  
**AJJ** \- [Zombie by the Cranberries by Andrew Jackson Jihad ](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vu_DVN5Y4O4)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Ajj-zombie-by-the-cranberries-by-andrew-jackson-jihad-lyrics))  
**Amanda Palmer** – [runs in the family ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/5i0o3JRaF2g)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Amanda-palmer-runs-in-the-family-lyrics))  
**Austin Lounge Lizards** \- [Industrial Strength Tranquilizer](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nk9fc8quDVw) (88) (lyrics) (not on spotify)  
**Austin Lounge Lizards** \- [When Drunks Go Bad](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFowt3_hU-g) (88) (not on spotify)  
**The Avette Brothers** – [when I drink](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1y6XbwiRPY) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-avett-brothers-when-i-drink-lyrics))  
**Band of skulls** – [i feel like ten men, nine dead and one dying](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/mViDVZLFUyI) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Band-of-skulls-i-feel-like-ten-men-nine-dead-and-one-dying-lyrics))  
**Ben Howard** \- [Black Flies](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/5Hg5oEPIgaM) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Ben-howard-black-flies-lyrics))  
**Blackbird Raum** – [honey in the hair](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/AIZNgx8NKAw) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Blackbird-raum-honey-in-the-hair-lyrics))  
**Chris Graneau** \- [so far](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/HByuxB1Ufe8?) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Chris-garneau-so-far-lyrics))  
**Chumbawamba** \- [A Man Walks Into A Bar](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imkWJWBzFwY) (2002) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Chumbawamba-a-man-walks-into-a-bar-lyrics)) (not on spotify)  
**Chumbawamba** \- [I Wish That They’d Sack Me](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lB2GngItyU) (2008) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Chumbawamba-i-wish-that-theyd-sack-me-lyrics))  
**Cold War Kids** \- [Hospital Beds](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyhkQzPLjcA) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Cold-war-kids-hospital-beds-lyrics))  
**Corb Lund** \- [Horse Doctor Come Quick ](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJzfiNJJPHg)(2009) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Corb-lund-and-the-hurtin-albertans-horse-doctor-come-quick-lyrics))  
**Dag Nasty** \- [never go back](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/rOJFi5PhsBM) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Dag-nasty-never-go-back-lyrics))  
**Dag Nasty** \- [Under Your Influence](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/66zzgc3NT5A) ([lyrcs](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Dag-nasty-under-your-influence-lyrics))  
**Dan Reeder** \- [Clean Elvis ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/b2r_lTGWY_U)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Dan-reeder-clean-elvis-lyrics))  
**Danny Worsnop** – [Don’t Overdrink It](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/oXhf3s_t8xk) (2017) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Danny-worsnop-dont-overdrink-it-lyrics))  
**Dashboard Confessional** \- [Vindicated](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwLzuOMpkFw) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Dashboard-confessional-vindicated-lyrics))  
**Days n Daze** \- [self destructive anthem](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VOz0wck7Qc) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Days-n-daze-self-destructive-anthem-lyrics))  
**The Doubleclicks** \- [Afterparty for One (Frozen Pizza Song!)](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xh43DTzo5AA) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-doubleclicks-afterparty-for-one-lyrics))  
**Drive-By Truckers** \- [Puttin’ People On The Moon](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPs9yfLOrfU) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Drive-by-truckers-puttin-people-on-the-moon-lyrics))  
**Eels** \- [i need some sleep](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/szp-h4XzaEs) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Eels-i-need-some-sleep-lyrics))  
**Eels** \- [the medication is wearing of](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEa8TLuYFMc) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Eels-the-medication-is-wearing-off-lyrics))  
**Eels** \- [things my grandchildren should know](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/jtXV-A_IVdk) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/eels/thingsthegrandchildrenshouldknow.html))  
**Everlyn Everlyn** \- [chicken man](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWA2radmebQ) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Evelyn-evelyn-chicken-man-lyrics))  
**Fidler** – [cheap beer](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbpsfTnZAdg) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Fidlar-cheap-beer-lyrics))  
**Frank Turner** \- [Get Better ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/tB4Avdlz3lk)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Frank-turner-get-better-lyrics))  
**Frank Turner** \- [Plain sailing weather ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/PKd7Hcj0eI8)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Frank-turner-plain-sailing-weather-lyrics))  
**Frank Turner** – [worse things happen at sea](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l17wWvpY_ds) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Frank-turner-worse-things-happen-at-sea-lyrics))  
**Fugazi** \- [Bad Mouth](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/lKF__eU4Dcc) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Fugazi-bad-mouth-lyrics))  
**Fugazi** \- [Promises ](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZBcjXWUNco&feature=youtu.be)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Fugazi-promises-lyrics))  
**Future Bible Heroes** \- [Keep Your Children In A Coma ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/uI8F4GilFes)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Future-bible-heroes-keep-your-children-in-a-coma-lyrics))  
**Hollywood Vampires** \- [My Dead Drunk Friends ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/OFxpmL6bIKM)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Hollywood-vampires-my-dead-drunk-friends-lyrics))  
**Jason Isbell** – [cumberland gap](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZaeKwgS7wg) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Jason-isbell-and-the-400-unit-cumberland-gap-lyrics))  
**Johnny Paycheck** \- [take this job and shove it](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/EPrSVkTRb24) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Johnny-paycheck-take-this-job-and-shove-it-lyrics))  
**Kimya Dawson** \- [Year 10 (feat. Pablo Das)](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/YV2H4yJxgvE) (2011) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Kimya-dawson-year-10-lyrics))  
**die Liga der gewöhnlichen Gentleman** – [der beste Zechpreller der Welt](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJcrCd6HKeo)  
**Lit** – [my own worst enemy](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/sc5iTNVEOAg) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Lit-my-own-worst-enemy-lyrics))  
**Miranda Lambert** \- [Dry Town (2007)](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/ScJX4lflzm4) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Miranda-lambert-dry-town-lyrics))  
**Montreal** \- [ein Segen: intervention  
](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/lpyMW4YchV4)**The Mountain Goats** \- [Cubs In Five](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/UDGsh-Hrxho) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-mountain-goats-cubs-in-five-lyrics))  
**The new pornographers** – [the slow descent into alcoholism](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/WtZDxzlGbN4) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-new-pornographers-the-slow-descent-into-alcoholism-lyrics))  
**Not Half Bad** \- [day beers](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbocomrvWng)  
**Ohia** \- [The Old Black Hen ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/iqARbyL3be4)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Songs-ohia-the-old-black-hen-lyrics))  
**Pat the bunny** – [I am not a good person](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMyDK3VHYPw) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Pat-the-bunny-im-not-a-good-person-lyrics))  
**Paul Baribeau** – [hard work](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/W0fCWO03GUk?) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Paul-baribeau-hard-work-lyrics))  
**Paul Baribeau** – [ten things](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/sZvHMiwc_5g) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Paul-baribeau-ten-things-lyrics))  
**The Replacements** \- [Gd Damn Job](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NL-lYj9e8l8&feature=youtu.be) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-replacements-god-damn-job-lyrics))  
**The Replacements** \- [Here comes a Regular ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/sdbXGi2WX0Q)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-replacements-here-comes-a-regular-lyrics))  
**Rites Of Spring** \- [Drink Deep](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/BegImM7uEkg) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Rites-of-spring-drink-deep-lyrics))  
**Rites Of Spring** \- [For Want Of](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/Ra5y1SwQIb8) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Rites-of-spring-for-want-of-lyrics))  
**R.L. Burnside** – [Everything Is Broken (Bob Dylan cover)](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhKqqYuV9MU) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Bob-dylan-everything-is-broken-lyrics))  
**The Rolling Stones** – [Mothers little helper](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/QAszapI0unE) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-rolling-stones-mothers-little-helper-lyrics))  
**The Rolling Stones** – [Paint it Black ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/O4irXQhgMqg)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-rolling-stones-paint-it-black-lyrics))  
**Smashing Pumpkins** \- [Bullet With Butterfly Wings ](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ET3w3vzQW6g)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-smashing-pumpkins-bullet-with-butterfly-wings-lyrics))  
**Sorority Noise** \- [Mediocre at Best ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/9o5isfwqZdI)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Sorority-noise-mediocre-at-best-lyrics))  
**the Taxpayers** – [I love you like an alcoholic](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98Xju_5mepA) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/The-taxpayers-i-love-you-like-an-alcoholic-lyrics))  
**die Toten Hosen** \- [kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung](https://href.li/?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFmzrCAocq8) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Die-toten-hosen-kein-alkohol-ist-auch-keine-losung-lyrics))  
**Vancouver Sleep Clinic** \- [Someone to Stay](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/xNVZ4fzkSu8) ([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Vancouver-sleep-clinic-someone-to-stay-lyrics))  
**We the Heathen** s – [neurotic decay ](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/wOdVrunhrA0)([lyrics](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/We-the-heathens-neurotic-decay-annotated))


End file.
